Behind Closed Doors Lies Sweet Misery
by sticker.lover
Summary: Gabriella visits the Evans' house for a science project. Before she knows it, things are moving fast. First Ryan tries to kiss her, and Sharpay tries to get Gabriella away from Troy. Will all come clean in the end? Rated M for Future Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Behind Closed Doors Lies Sweet Misery**

**Summary: **Gabriella visits the Evans' house for a science project. Before she knows it, things are moving fast. First Ryan tries to kiss her, and Sharpay tries to get Gabriella away from Troy. Will all come clean in the end?

**Rated M** for Future Chapters. This story will include cheating, heartbreak, and some femflash between Sharpay and Gabriella. This is my first time writing like this, so if this doesn't go well, then forget the story.

Therefore, I will write a **Disclaimer**. Obviously a lot of you know, I don't own High School Musical, or the characters in it. **_Behind Closed Doors Lies Sweet Misery_** is for entertainment purposes only. The concept of this story is pure imagination. None of this has happened before, in my knowledge.

**Chapter 1**

Gabriella. Who was she to betray who she thought was her only love, Troy Bolton? It was a week she would never forget, and it included Ryan and Sharpay Evans. They were the rich drama kids of the school. They were kids you'd love to hate. But somehow Gabriella Montez, East High's freaky math girl, ended up in a risky situation with both of them. Saturday night at The Evan's Property, Gabriella was sitting on the couch waiting for her lab partner to come out of the shower. Waiting and waiting, she decided to look around the house, and look at a few pics scrambled all over the household.

"Oh Gabriella, you made it!" Ryan said while wrapped in a towel. "I'm sorry for the wait, we need to get started on this project. Let me get dressed." He winked at her, and ran to his room.

She sat back on the couch, and once again waited. They were about to start a new science experiment for AP Chemistry that evening. Still bored, she randomly burst into a song, softly singing to herself. _"It's funny when you find yourself looking from the outside. I'm standing here, but all I want is to be over there..."_

"I'm back. Why you have a wonderful voice!" Ryan complimented her, and planted a kiss on her cheek. "By the way, welcome to my house! Sorry it's a bit messy. Now where do we begin?"

"Ummm. First of all what topic should we research?" Gabriella said in a whisper. "What about we investigate the reaction of Alka-Seltzer with water in an open system? I've looked into that topic before. Quite interesting I must say."

"Sure, seems nice," Ryan nodded his head, and stood up. "I think I've got some Alka-Seltzers in the cupboards over at the kitchen. Let's go."

Gabriella got up, and followed him into the next room. The kitchen was all nicely decorated. The Evans' were high-maintainenced; everything in the house was made for rich people.

"Here we go," Ryan smiled and handed it to Gabriella. "Say, I have a computer in my room, we could start research right about now! I mean I understand if you don't want to, but you know...it's never too early to plan ahead for projects like these."

"Yeah, sure, I'd love to," Gabriella smiled. "I have to get home by 9, though. So let's make this quick. What about just an overview on the project itself first?"

A few minutes later.

"Gabby, this is getting a bit boring," Ryan laughed. "Let's take a little break. So what's new in your life?"

"Nothing. Just rehearsing for the play and all that jazz, and hanging out with Troy," Gabriella sighed then blushed.

"So Troy? What's he like?" Ryan asked. "He seems like a really cool person. He sure has amazing talent, I can see why you are with him. And you, you're just perfect."

Silence. Complete silence aroused around the room. Gabriella Montez was sitting on Ryan Evan's bed. _"I'm only here for the project," she thought. "And nothing else..."_ Just then Ryan moved closer, and positioned his lips on Gabriella's. She accepted and returned the favor._ "What the heck? Why am I doing this? Have I had feelings for him all along?" Gabby thought again. _Just then, she turned back, and broke the kiss.

"No, Ryan," Gabby shook her head. "This is completely wrong. I'm here for a science experiment. Not this. I have Troy. I can't do this to him."

"Ohhh, but you did return the kiss," Ryan looked down. "You can't say you weren't feeling the love."

"No. I didn't," Gabriella started to cry, and ran out the door. As she left, the door slammed loudly.

"Geez, Ry!" Sharpay exited her room. "What did you do?"

"Shar, she kissed me. It was pretty intense. She says she didn't enjoy it, but screw her," Ryan said. "...and Troy Bolton."

"Har har, you meant to say you kissed her right, bro?" Sharpay asked. "Dude, stop with it. She doesn't like you, get over it. But I don't blame you, she's pretty darn hot herself."

"Whatever. I forgot you swing both ways," Ryan rolled his eyes, and went back into his room.

**Did you like the first chapter?**

The Alka-Seltzer project idea is not owned by me. I did not create that idea. The web address where the experiment came from will be located in my profile soon.


	2. Chapter 2

It's sad the first chapter didn't get much attention. Oh well, I'll see how this story goes overall. I hope I don't go overboard with the stuff; so right now I'm trying to play it 'safe.' I don't want to get my account, you know? I have the next few chapters written. I want this story to have an actual plot, therefore the storyline will go a little slow. Warning for future chapters (not this one): there will be some parts that I'll have to cut out.

**Chapter 2**

"Shoot, I forgot the papers," Gabriella noticed while she sat in her car. "Should I go get it?"

She decided that she wouldn't want to waste ink and reprint it again, so she left her car, and knocked on the Evans' door. To her surprise, the lady Evans twin opened the door.

"Gabriella," Sharpay answered. "I'm guessing you want to continue your fling with Ryan, ay?"

"No Sharpay, I left my papers," Gabby replied. "Can you please get them in Ryan's room?"

"Whatever," Sharpay laughed. "I'll get them. Be back in a second." Sharpay left and Gabriella stood by the front door.

"Ryan, she's back!" Sharpay shouted. Ryan's face lit, and wondered why. "Well obviously not for you, dork. She left her papers here. Where are they?" Ryan pointed to the counter in his room. Sharpay picked the papers up, and skipped to her room. She had a plan to get into Gabriella's pants.

Lingerie. One of the best tools for seduction, and Sharpay had it in her closet. Boys or girls...she knew this item is a turn on for all. She ripped her shirt and jeans off onto the floor, and dressed herself in a revealing purple thong and a light see-through tank top. Since Mommy and Daddy Evans were out for the weekend, Sharpay could get anything she wanted; of that including Gabriella.

"Sharpay! Woah," Gabriella said shockly and turned her head the other way. "Can I get my papers now?" Her hand gestured towards the semi-naked lady in front of her, looking as if she was asking for money.

"Before you get these, my friend, you have to get through me," Sharpay made her way towards Gabby. "And possibly even in this." Sharpay pointed to her 'womanly entrance.'

"Umm...no way! You're so rude and disgusting, you perv! Get out of my way," Gabriella exited out of the door once more, and again without the papers. She didn't want to attempt to do it again, so she just drove back home.

The next day.

"Has anyone started on their projects?" Mrs. Hernandez, the science teacher, asked the class. "If so, can you please raise your hands?"

Squat. No one raised their hands- not even Gabriella. "Ms. Montez or Mr. Evans? Nothing at all?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. H, I will start as soon as possible though," Gabriella said, looking if she were about to cry.

"You mean WE," the teacher corrected referring to Ryan and Gabriella as the 'we.'

After class, as Gabby made her way towards her locker to meet up with Troy, Ryan followed her. "I'm sorry about yesterday night. I understand, you have Troy. And well, I have no one. But that's alright. We need to finish our Chemistry junk. So if you accept this invitation, will you be my science partner again?"

After a long, deep sigh, Gabriella accepted. "Sure Ryan, after all we do need this A."

Evans' House.

"So I hear Gabriella and you are project buddies again," Sharpay smiled widely.

"Yes, and what does that mean to you?" Ryan turned to his sister, suspicious of her scheme.

"Oh, nothing, bro," Sharpay winked. "You know what I want, buddy. Give it to me or else."

"Or else what?" Ryan asked. He knew he was up for a trade.

"Don't question me. Remember the time when you almost...,"

"Shut up," Ryan interrupted. "What do I need to do for you?"

"Hide in your room, that's it, and do NOT come out, okay?" Sharpay threatened her brother.

Evening.

Gabriella walked out of her car, and knocked on the door. She let out a breathe hoping Sharpay wouldn't open the door. Her stomach was anxiously waiting for the door to open, nervousness filled her inside.

"Hey, girl," Sharpay grinned. "Ryan's not here right now. He had to run a few errands." Sharpay bent back, and looked at her brother's closed door from a distance. "Come on in."

"Oh, well I guess I will just go home," Gabriella suggested. She wasn't comfortable with Sharpay anymore. Her views completely changed after that one night.

"No, I'm nice," Sharpay assured. "Sorry if I scared you. Why don't we just sit in the living room, and get to know each other while we wait for Ryan."

"Uhhh...," Gabriella wasn't sure if she wanted to or not. "Sure. But if he doesn't come in fifteen minutes or so, I better leave."

_"Short seduction time," Sharpay thought. "Dang, look at her. How adorable. I'm sure she has a nice body, too."_

"How's your life? How's Troy? He's been quite busy, or so I've heard," Sharpay acted as if she was interested, and turned on the TV.

"It's been alright. I'm stressed. Troy's fine, but he's leaving for state championships soon. I hope they win...," Gabriella answered. All of a sudden, she was interrupted by what Sharpay flipped the channel to. Gabriella had a shocked expression on her face. She never seen this before. Two woman were practically eating the guts out of each other on TV. She wasn't sure if she was interested of not, but certainly this was something new to her.

"You like this?" Sharpay asked. "Jackpot," she then whispered to herself.

"Oh, no, I just...you know...never seen this type of stuff before," Gabriella blushed, her face turning red quicker than a punched person bled.

"So you're the curious type? Ha. I'll be right back, Gabriella Montez. I got a big surprise for you," Sharpay laughed, and left the room for a while to put on some new lingerie.

Gabby sat there thinking what she was going to do. Should she turn her head away, or continue to watch? Possibly even change the channel. A weird sensation entered her body, feeling like she wanted more. The known nerd of the school was suddenly feeling sexually aroused.

_"What the heck is happening? What is this? Why is she doing this? Do I want this? No, I don't. I need to go home," Gabriella thought, while full of questions. _

"Okay, I'm back," Sharpay said while dressed in a pink bra and thong. She noticed that Gabriella was feeling hot in front of the TV.

"Woah," Gabby's eyes widened. "I'm guessing you want to leave?" Sharpay frowned. "The door is open."

"Oh no. Just shocked...again. Is Ryan coming soon?" Gabriella blushed once more, trying to change the topic.

Sharpay sat next to Gabby, and massaged her thigh. "Do you like this?"

"Sharpay, what the hell?" And with that, Gabriella buzzed out of the room. "Ugh. No, I don't want that."

"Ryan, you can come out now," Sharpay yelled. "Your science parnter left. Apparently she thought I wasn't hot."

"Sharpay! How dare you! This is the second time she left," Ryan shouted. "Now...I'm partner-less. You're such as dumbass."

"Whatever. You'd think a girl like her would be curious on what this was like," Sharpay smirked, while smacking her bottom, and with that she turned away, and made her way into her room.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh sheesh. I only have one reviewer? Awh. Thanks **charmarctravis**, my only reviewer. I appreciate it. _Hehh._ ** 3**

Anyway;; as I said before, I don't normally write like this. I love reading fan-fictions, but never ever wrote one myself until now. This is my first story, and it's Rated M. Wowzers. I'm kind of scared of where this story is heading.

I did infact cut out part of this chapter. Read to the end of this chapter, if you want the uncut part. Might I say that the uncut chapter isn't much. Oh well.

If you aren't of age or aren't mature enough for the sexual content ahead between the two girls in this chapter, I suggest you back away, for the sake of your imagination. We want you to keep your clean minds. Ha. _I'm only joking_. But if you are uncomfortable, then leave. I felt quite awkward writing this chapter myself. **:o**

Again, I do not own anything. So no suing me, please. Thanks...

**Chapter 3**

"What does she want?" Gabriella asked herself about Sharpay. "Why is she always trying to get me?"

All of a sudden, she heard her phone ring. It was Troy Bolton.

"Hello?" Gabriella answered. "Troy. I miss you."

"Hey babe. I'm leaving tonight for state championships. Just wanted to tell you that I love you lots!" Troy exclaimed. "I'm actually boarding on the plane now, so I have to go. Bye, Gabriella. I'll miss you."

"Oh, alright. Bye hun. Come back soon, and good luck! Call me later," Gabriella stated, and hung up the phone.

She ran out of luck. Her boyfriend was out, leaving her to cope with her Sharpay problem. Of course, she wouldn't want to tell Troy about it, but she still needed him at a time like this.

At home.

Still thinking about what to do, Gabriella turned on the television. As she flipped through the channels, and still had nothing to watch, she remembered about a DVD her dad had. It was a movie for the adult industry, but she wanted to watch it. She went downstairs, opened the entertainment cupboard, and dug through a few normal DVDs. Finally, she saw a disc cover with one girl on a chair while the other was on the ground without any clothes. She thought once more if she should watch it. After all, her parents were still at work, and she was still curious about this topic. So she nodded her head, and went back to her room, and inserted the DVD in its player. Obviously, the girls in the film were moaning like crazy. Their nationalities reminded Gabriella of herself and Sharpay. There was a Causcasian lady, and one of a Latino descent. Suddenly, Gabriella was drifting away into a daydream.

_Daydream._

_**(To read the daydream, please read the directions at the end of this chapter; thank you.)**_

Next day.

"Sharpay," Gabriella called from her phone. "Can you come over? I need to talk to you."

"Hello Ms. Montez. Now you want to talk to me?" Sharpay laughed. "Whatever, I'll come."

A few minutes later, Sharpay knocked on Gabriella's house door. "What do you want, Montez?"

"Sorry if I acted harsh to you yesterday," Gabriella said. "Your actions kind of scared me at first, but now I see why you want it."

"What?" Sharpay asked confused.

Before Sharpay could finish her sentence, Gabriella pushed her into a deep, passionate girl on girl kiss. Even though Gabriella wasn't experienced, she researched good tips on the Internet because of her curiousty of course.

"Aww. Now you are catching my drift," Sharpay said.

"Oh, I hope you don't think of me differently, but Sharpay...," Gabriella continued. "I want more. Call me a curious cat."

"Hmm. Horny much, Ms. Gabby? I guess so. Say what, you be my brother's science nerd again, and I'll give you want you want," Sharpay commanded.

Surprisingly, Gabby nodded her head. "Do you want this?" Sharpay pointed to her body, and gestured forward to kiss Gabriella again. After a few minutes, Sharpay backed out to say something. "I've always thought you were pretty damn hot."

"Ahah. Why thanks. Yeah, sure why don't we," Gabriella looked down, feeling ashamed. She knew she was straight, but inside this is what she wanted. She was a geek ready to break out of her shell.

Gabby led Sharpay to her room, which was dark when they got inside, with one nightlight on in the corner. Sharpay sat on the bed, and Gabriella laid next to her. "Are you sure you're ready for it?" Sharpay asked.

**Cliffhanger.**

Directions for the **UNCUT** version.

First of all, the uncut version of this isn't much. In my opinion, it's _not_ the dirtiest you'll see around here. But I still want to make my story safe, as in not losing my account. The part I took out of this chapter is Gabriella's daydream, which only consists of TWO pretty darn short paragraphs. Not much, I suppose. But if you still want it; read the following instructions in my PROFILE! Haha. Got you there. Just joking. But yes, you'll find the information in my profile.


	4. Chapter 4

First of all, for those that asked for the UNCUT chapter weeks ago, sorry that I didn't send it to you. So therefore, I will edit the previous chapter and add in on _soon_! Thanks. The story is back, but sadly no one is reviewing.

**Chapter Four**

"Yes."

Gabriella then started to strip off her shirt. "No, I'll do that," Sharpay shook her head, and bit on the other girl's shirt, pulling it to the top. A white strapless bra was revealed underneath her shirt. The shape of her boobs weren't large, but medium. Sharpay then pulled off her partner's jeans, and underneath was no underwear. "You don't wear undies?" Sharpay asked.

"Ha ha. You found out," Gabriella covered her face.

"No need to be embarrased Gabs," Sharpay mentioned. "I do that sometimes. By the way, your bottom half is gorgeous."

_"Should I continue on...for the sake of myself? Should I? No. Yes. No. Troy. I want Troy. Not Sharpay. Troy," Gabriella thought to herself. "Shit, I'm already half naked." _

After deep thinking, Gabriella didn't want to continue. "Ummm. No, Sharpay. I don't want this anymore. No. I don't know what has gotten into me. I don't need you. I need Troy," Gabriella cried, pushing Sharpay out of her room. "Get out!"

"Bitch!" Sharpay screamed at the closed door behind her. "I didn't need you anyway."

Gabriella lay on her bed crying. The thought of her and Sharpay haunted her. She was full of guilt, and wanted to erase what just happened. Even if they didn't go far, it was wrong. She was cheating on Troy. She was cheating herself. She didn't even like Sharpay; Gabriella was just curious. Was there something wrong with that? She thought about when she stole her dad's DVD, and how she watched it with excitement. It wasn't Gabriella. It was her alter-ego. Her wild ego to be exact. And she never wanted it to happen ever again.

**Evan's House**

"Ryan!" Sharpay yelled. "I'm home. Apparently she backed out."

"What? Did you pull her into one of your schemes again?" Ryan asked eagerly, knowing his sister.

"No, not this time," Ashley laughed. "She wanted me this time. She called me, asking me to come over, then she told me she was curious about the stuff I specialize in. We got to her room, then the bitch backed out."

"Who would have thought?" Ryan commented sarcastically. "Hah, pretty predictable. That's Gabriella, come on."

"Oh Ryan, I bet you would have loved to be there," Sharpay teased her brother. "Montez doesn't wear underwear."

"Really? Maybe it was planned just for you," Ryan winked. "And what the hell? You got that far with the girl, wow."

"Hm. Of course. I bet it was planned," Sharpay nodded in agreement. "Next time I'll bring a camera just for you."

Sharpay Evans winked, and walked to her room. Ryan stood in his spot for a second, and imagined Gabriella as his sister just described.

"That sure ain't the Gabby I know," Ryan said out loud, and went back to his room.


	5. Chapter 5

Oh jeez, peeps. Review. PLEASE.

**Chapter 5**

"Okay, class," Mrs. Hernandez, the chemistry teacher, settled down the people in front of her. "Project updates, anyone?"

No one raised their hand. "I'm very disappointed in you kids. What is happening? I'll give you one more week. If no one hands it in then, you'll all get summer school. This project will affect your grades, guaranteed."

The class went on as usual. The guys were throwing paper planes at each other, while the gals were fixing their nails. Nobody ever paid attention to the teacher's lessons. Maybe that's why hardly anyone has started the assignment. Gabriella sat in her seat, wondering about what just happened the night before. She took a glance at Sharpay, who was sitting in the front of the class, and glared at her. She wanted Troy back from his basketball internship. Gabriella wanted to talk to him face to face.

After class, the students rushed out the door. Many "Yays!" were expressed as each student left the room. It was finally the weekend, a time where all hell could break loose.

"Gabriella," Sharpay hissed at the brunette. "Sorry about everything that has happened."

Gabriella tilted her head, making her way outside the school property.

"GABRIELLA MONTEZ!" Sharpay yelled. "I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!"

"Ugh," Gabriella turned to a corner, and sighed. "What do you want? Wasn't yesterday enough for you?"

"Yes...well," Sharpay laughed.

"OH MY GOSH. What the heck do you want?" Gabriella snarled.

"I'm apologizing. I want you to have respect for me," Sharpay explained. "I have something for you."

_"Not lingerie, not lingerie," Gabriella thought._

"BOLTON!" Sharpay scremed. "MR. BOLTON!"

Gabriella thought for a moment. Of course, Troy wasn't here, so Sharpay was most likely calling Jack, Troy's dad.

"Hey Gabs," a voice peeped. "I missed you!"

"TROY!" Gabriella was shocked. "Thanks Sharpay."

Sharpay winked. "I'll leave you two alone now."

"I can't believe she got you here; what happened?" Gabriella asked her boyfriend.

"Well, I have to go back to the tournament tomorrow, but as for right now, we can go to my house and talk," Troy suggested. "I see you bonded with the Evans while I was gone."

"Yeah, the Evans...," Gabriella's voice started to sadden. "I've been working with Ryan for our project, and Sharpay was the provided entertainment."

"Oh okay," Troy walked Gabriella into his car. "Entertainment?"

"You know, the basics?" Gabriella assured. "Like...singing, performing..."

Gabriella couldn't believe she just lied to Troy. Entertainment? More like adult entertainment... She sat on the passenger seat, and wondered what was ahead of her. Was Troy going to give her surprise? Or was she really going to his house, and just 'talk?'


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Oh wow," Troy laughed. "It's great to be back home!"

"Yeah, I missed coming to your house," Gabriella said. "Are your parents home?"

"Nope," Troy winked. "They don't come home til past 6."

"Ahh, I see...," Gabriella replied. "So what do you want to do?"

"Umm...What have you been up to while I was gone?" Troy asked.

"Nothing much," Gabriella answered. "I told you I went to the Evans' mansion already. That's practically it. I missed you."

"Did you do anything with Ryan?" Troy asked. "Did you do that gay fag?"

"Aww, Troy. Don't be mean," Gabriella was shocked of Troy's attitude. He was never so protective of her.

"I was just joking." Troy smiled.

_"I can't lie to him. Of course I didn't do anything with Ryan, but I did kiss him, and even worse I fell for his sister," Gabriella thought. _

"Troy," Gabriella thought this would be the best time to tell him. "To answer your question, I didn't do anything with Ryan. I promise. But he did lean in for a kiss."

"Now I mean it when I say fag," Troy whimpered. I'm going to kick his ass. Why did you accept the kiss?"

"No," Gabriella said. "I didn't accept. I was just caught in the moment. But I backed off. Then,"

"Then what?" Troy asked suspiciously. "I'm glad you're being honest with me though."

"Honesty is the best policy," Gabriella sniffled. "Then... I had to forgive him the next day. That's all."

She was being honest, although she just took off the Sharpay part.

"I love you," Troy said. "I forgive you. I'm lucky to have you."

"Same here Troy," Gabriella said, while flashbacks of the past week went through her head.

Suddenly, Troy Bolton leaned in for a passionate kiss, and Gabriella accepted. When their lips touched, it made her glad that she was with East High's best jock. His lips was none like any other's; not even Ryan Evans could compare, nor could Sharpay. Troy's lips made her feel safe. Troy poked his fingers into her soft, brown hair; combing it. He bent back, so it would be easier for his girlfriend to respond to his tender kisses.

"Room?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded.

They continued on Troy's bed. This continuous makeout section made both of them feel eccentric. Both of them were starting to feel aroused while laying on top of one another. Gabriella lifted Troy's jersey of off him, making his tan abs and chest appear like magic. Gabriella laid on his chest for a second, and continued her way down. She couldn't believe she was going to lose her V-Card to Troy. But she trusted him, and they've been together for quite some time. Troy touched her once more, and made his arms straddle her sides. He gently tugged on her shirt; signaling that he was going to take it off. Bra & boobs. Troy loved them. He cupped a bra cup under his hand, jiggling it lightly. Gabriella put her hands behind her back, and strapped off the brasserie pegs, and her bare chest was out into the fresh air in front of the young Bolton. It was Gabriella's turn. It was like playing strip poker without the cards. She slowly slipped off his basketball shorts, while kissing his body everytime more skin was revealed. By judging Troy's man parts, Gabriella definitely could tell Troy wanted her to continue.

"Not yet Troy!"

He knew what that meant. It was his turn. Taking off her pants would be a sign of continuation. Troy pulled on her blue trousers, but it wouldn't slip off. She stood up, and did the favor for him.

"Gabriella!"

Once she slipped her pants off, her natural woman part was staring at Troy, as she usually didn't wear any panties. No one expected that from her. She went back on top of Troy, and put her pubic triangle right across his covered member. She slightly humped him, making his erection feel like it was going to explode. She bit off his boxers, and could see that Troy had no hair down there. His manhood was pointing right at her. It looked a bit too excited.

"Control that thing, Troy!"

"Is it scaring you?"

"What do you think?" Gabriella's eyes widened. "Um, duh! It's huge! I still love you though; my horny baby."

"That's nice of you," Troy laughed. "...and before I forget, I love you, too."

Gabriella giggled. "Shall we continue? Because you know, I could just go home now. Or maybe if I play with that giant thing, my nightmares will disappear?"

Troy smirked followed by a puppy dog face, "Do me please, hot thang."

The athlete and the genius switched spots. Now Troy was on top, and Gabriella was on the bottom. He slid his upper body down to her entrance, and massaged it, making Gabriella moan loudly. Gabriella squeezed Troy's head, and he laughed. Troy kissed her private part gently, and sniffed around a bit. He decided there would be more excitement if action was actually happening, so he inserted one finger inside her vagina, while rubbing her clitoris.

"How does that feel?" Troy asked. "Faster or slower?"

"Oh, honey, it's nice," Gabriella complimented. "Go medium."

Troy's finger was having an adventure, and soon two more foreign fingers were inside of the brunette. He looked at her reaction, and could see that her eyes were closed; Gabriella was enjoying it. Troy motioned his fingers faster, as Gabriella squeezed her pussy in and out, as if she was holding her urine, lessening the friction. One by one, juices sprouted out of Gabriella, but she wasn't reaching climax just yet.

"Take it out Troy," Gabriella sighed. "I like the feeling, but it's not working."

"Aw, okay," Troy yawned. "How about me? Is it your turn to excite me?"

Gabriella smiled. This time she pointed to a vacant dining table chair. "Sit there, Troy."

Troy followed the lovely vixen's orders.

_**To be continued...**_

Still no reviews. Jeez. No review no story. If I don't get any damn (see, I am mad) reviews, there will be no more sexiness. LMFAO. And DUH, I know people are reading. I can see the stats; so review. Even review as ANONYMOUS, I don't care. Comments are love. One more thing: it converted to TROYELLA? WTH? Not for long, people. Unless that's what you want.


End file.
